


Pizza for my princess

by MakBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Food, Metal Fingers, Movie Night, Pizza, pains, period, rainy day, short makout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/MakBarnes





	Pizza for my princess

Bucky’s cold metal fingers traced along your lower back while you nuzzled into his chest. Your cramps were becoming unbearable and worse as the day progressed and you had already taken the limit of Midol you were allowed to have in the 6 hours of time. Bucky was trying to make you as comfortable as possible but all you wanted was to lie on your bed and cuddle.   
“Is there anything you need?”   
“No.” You grumble quietly out of your mouth tensing up your eyes. You fix your glasses and set your head back down on his chest. The gently caress of Bucky’s hand on your back soothed most of the pain but also made you more turned on than you already were. You grab his wrist and roll flat on your back playing with his fingers.   
“Distracted are we?” Anything to take away your attention from your cramps even this was perfectly fine with you. You intertwine your fingers in with his own kissing his hand; Today was filled with boredom and pain. It was raining and damp outside and even if you felt like doing anything, today was the type of day where you stay in with a cup of coffee and a good book, or in this case a super solider. Bucky pushes his hair out of his face and flips on his side to look at you. Bucky pushes your glasses back up from slipping down your nose.   
“I do want one thing.”   
“Which is what?”  
“Pizza?” Bucky smiles getting up and going into the kitchen returning with a Domino’s pizza takeout menu, handing it to you.   
“Pick, anything.” You bite your lip a little opening the menu looking at the circled favorite of yours labeled the Ultimate Pepperoni Feast. Two layers of pepperoni paired with your choice of three cheeses, your mouth just watered thinking about it. You point to the item and Bucky grabs the phone sitting on the counter. Bucky dials the number and carefully orders the Ultimate pepperoni Feast with mozzarella, American shredded and asiago cheese. Bucky looks at the menu one last time and orders something called a chocolate lava crunch cake before hanging up.   
“Should be here in thirty minutes.” You smile as Bucky sets down the phone along with the menu on the table as he got up rushing off to somewhere in the house. You sit up against the headboard and flatten down your hair with your hands. Bucky comes back sitting three different DVD cases down in front of you. The road, The color purple and RENT, you instantly point to RENT and Bucky slips it into the player, clicking the button. You flip over onto your stomach when the opening scenes started to play, and Bucky turned up the volume a little. You pull your hands into Bucky’s hoodie sleeves and bury half of your face into the scent. Bucky was in the bathroom putting his hair back in a low bun with your red hair tie.   
“What are you doing?”   
“Tying my hair back so….” Bucky turned you over onto your back and climbed on top of you. Bucky kissed you gently and smiled.   
“So when I do that it won’t be in your face.” You pull him back down to your lips and kiss him forcefully. You know that you can’t do anything but that doesn’t mean you to cant have a little fun. Bucky takes over kissing you against the bed, cupping your face. You feel Bucky pull away a little and rest his forehead against your own. Bucky opened his mouth as if to say something but you stopped whatever he would have said by kissing him again, a little firmer this time, slower, lingering. This time he kissed you back lips moving against your own, bringing an arm around your waist. Bucky’s hand is gently caressing your lower back. You press yourself against his chest, and gently set your head down into the crook of his neck. You clung to him, so strong, so warm, every inch of his skin radiating heat. That fast metabolism again. Bucky’s hand tightened against your back, holding you close. All of a sudden you hear the hint of a doorbell echo throughout the house and you smile. Bucky gets up and answers the door while you pause the already playing movie and walk into the kitchen to get some platers and glasses. Bucky pays the pizza man and closes the door, quickly setting the boxes down on the table. Your finish pouring the green tea into the glasses. Bucky picks you up from behind and sets you down in front of the pizza box.   
“Pizza for my princess.” Bucky kisses your head and you open the box, the fresh pizza smell flooding your nose. You grab one big slice of the pizza, with the green tea and goes back for his pizza. You snuggle down into the small blanket covering the bed and click play on the movie. As another song started to play you take a bit out of your pizza with some sauce staying in the corner of your mouth. You continue to watch the musical and feel Bucky’s tongue licking the corner of your mouth.   
“Mm, pizza sauce.” You smirk at Bucky and continue eating your pizza.   
“This is boring. I wish we could do some other things with this…” Bucky looks at you seductively and smiles. You roll your eyes at his comment and sip on your tea a little. You and Bucky finish your pizza and leave the green tea for later. By that time you two were hallway thorugh the move and Bucky was cuddling you again, his arm wrapped around your pelvic bone and his head resting against the back of your own. You turn around to burying you face into Bucky’s chest filling your nose with his honey and cinnamon.   
“Are you cold?” You get as close as possible and ‘I’ll cover you’ starts to play on the movie you breath slowly and feel Bucky rubbing your lower back calming you.   
“I love you.”   
“I love you.”


End file.
